Trouble Being With Jennifer Jareau
by DarkBard0
Summary: JJ/Emily fluff. Written for International Day Of Femslash. Summary inside. Femslash warning, don't like don't read.


**Title**: Trouble – Being With Jennifer Jareau.  
**Author:** darkbardzero  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Jennifer Jareau/Emily Prentiss  
**Ratings**: PG/15  
**Warnings**: Large on the innuendos.  
**Disclaimers**: All things Criminal Minds belong to people other than me. I just write stuff  
**Author's** **Notes**: For the **_International Day Of Femslash_**. Something I wrote initially to bribe **SofiaLindsay **with, then she blatantly threatened me to post this! See what I have to put up with?! It's basically a set of instances that Emily suffers something for JJ. Your run of the mill, totally pointless fluff!

**Thank You: **To **SofiaLindsay** for beta-ing.

**Getting lost and suffering the rain.**

"We're lost.''

''We're not lost.''

''JJ, we're lost.''

JJ sighed defeated, letting the large map she was holding crunch onto her knee.

''Fine, we're lost.''

She gave in, chancing a side glance toward a rather wound up brunette. The SUV's engine was still running, but the car just sat there on the tiny, could be anywhere road. All that surrounded them seemed to be wilderness. And it was raining. The pitter-patter of the droplets hit the car, and the squeak of the window wipers was abruptly stopped by an annoyed profiler.

''Wonderful. Do you have _any_ idea where the hell we are?''

Emily demanded, staring straight out of the front window, transfixed by how the rain smeared across the glass and blurred the world outside, leaving smudges of greens, grays and browns.

''Hey, it wasn't my idea to drive to some obscure pine cabin retreat for a dirty weekend away, okay?''

JJ pointed out defensively, shifting in her seat awkwardly. Her ass was going numb. Both of them were grouchy from hours of driving around aimlessly, trying to find this stupid cabin lodge they had booked into for a long weekend. They had both managed to get Friday and Monday off, and they had planned to use their time wisely. This was not using their time wisely.

''No, but you have the map, JJ. And I just thought it would be nice to take a break. And it isn't a dirty weekend away.''

Emily snapped back evenly, calmly. JJ knew that meant she was really pissed off. There were different stages of Pissed Prentiss, and JJ knew them all. The eerily smooth and calm one was bad. Very bad.

''Look…''

JJ sighed once more, softer this time and shrugging off her own annoyance. She reached over, placing her hand on Emily's arm, seeing as both her hands were still clamped on the wheel.

''I'm sorry. It doesn't matter, okay? Let's just try and figure out where we are and head to the nearest motel or something.''

Emily quirked an unimpressed eyebrow.

''A motel?''

She repeated grimly, brown eyes looking rather un-tempted by the idea. They spent too much times in hotels as it was. And she had really wanted something different. Something relaxing and well…romantic. Somewhere with mountains views, fresh air, wood burning fireplaces and absolutely no interruptions.

''I know, but I don't care where we go. As long as we're together it'll be good enough, right?''

JJ smiled sweetly, hopefully, and just watched Emily watch her. The older woman smirked as she snickered slightly.

''You know you sound like a cliché, right? I mean, you could quit the FBI and work for Hallmark!''

JJ chuckled and nodded slightly.

''Yeah, yeah…you're smiling though so stop acting like a bear with a soar head and kiss me.''

Emily laughed, rolling her eyes slightly as she began to lean in, soothed by her girlfriends ever-dependable calmness. How was it that JJ always made things seem fine? Always made her feel reassured? It didn't really matter why, Emily just valued it anyway. So she relented and gave the blonde a sweet but thorough kiss. As she opened her eyes to pull back, she saw a rather distinctive smudge of blue out of the rain smeared window.

''Oooh…!''

Emily pulled back abruptly, almost giddily as she suddenly dove into a rash of movement, which thoroughly confused the blonde.

''_Oooh_? Never gotten that reaction before…well…that one time…''

Snapping out of it, she realises that Emily is rushing to unbuckle her seatbelt.

''What're you doing?''

''Unbuckling.''

''Baby, we are not having sex in the back of this car. It's on the road!''

''No we're not. Stay here.''

JJ frowned deeply as she watched her lover practically jump out of the car. Sometimes she just had no idea what went on in that beautiful head of hers. She could only watch a blurred figure of Emily run around the car toward her side, aiming for the roads edge.

''What the…?''

Emily seemed to swoop down for something, wiggling about until she stood up straight again. Then, she made a quick bolt around the SUV and dove back into the car, flapping the rain off. JJ did not appreciate that half of it went onto her.

''Emily, what the hell are you doing?''

''How about I trade you sex in the car, for sex in front of a nice open fire?''

''What?''

''The lodge is half a mile that way. There's a sign.''

Emily grinned triumphantly; face now completely smug at having spotted the glimpse of a road sign. The over confident, I'm-getting-laid-soon gleam in her eyes made JJ shake her head in amusement as she laughed lightly.

''Just drive Prentiss!''

Not a dirty weekend away indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Allergies and head injuries.**

''This is so not a good idea…''

''No, but it'll be fun.''

''It's unprofessional, inappropriate…''

''Emily, we're in the middle of a huge heat wave that's driving everyone crazy and I'm hornier than ever. Just do me already!''

Emily chuckled lowly, feeling her resolve begin to slip away. After all, she wasn't impervious to the heat either. And she had her own impulses surging through her. Add to that an incredibly hot, insatiable blonde pretty much grinding against her, Emily knew she would break.

''Well, I guess we are in the most disused, dustiest closet on the top floor…''

''Exactly. No people, no cameras…''

''Been here before, have you?''

The brunette purred playfully, enjoying the mischievous smirk that immediately struck JJ's lips.

''Maybe. Think you can do better?''

She challenged, making Emily scoff. Quickly, she turned JJ around, pining her against the dusty shelves and herself, enjoying the little moan that came from the blonde as her knee went between her legs.

''We both know I can.''

Bad idea or not, it was happening. She figured given that they were on their lunch break they were technically on her own time anyway. Although, how valid that argument would be in front of the Director she wasn't so sure of. But it was still happening. As they kissed fiercely, Emily endeavored to strip JJ of her jacket. As she let it drop to the floor, and JJ let her arms drop, there was a wave of dust that flurried into the air. Quickly, she pulled away from JJ, managing to turn her head slightly before she sneezed.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah it's just…_really _dusty.''

''Do you want to stop?''

''No, I think I'm okay now.''

Once again the furious kissing started, and Emily found herself being pushed backward by a rather enthusiastic blonde asserting her control. In the middle of the small space, Emily was shed of her own jacket quickly, and no sooner was it off that JJ started working on the buttons. But once again, Emily pulled away to turn her head, and sneezed.

''Are you sure you're okay?''

JJ fretted, frowning slightly as she panted slowly. Emily wiggled a hand in the air, nodding before sneezing again. Taking a deep breath in, she waited for a moment, and then turned back to her lover.

''I'm fine, let's go!''

''So romantic!''

''Hey, you're the one that said 'just do me already'! You wouldn't go down well at Hallmark!''

JJ laughed lightly, pushing some of Emily's hair aside before leaning in to trace her tongue across her lips, before kissing her way closer to her ear.

''It's a good job I go down well elsewhere then, isn't it?''

She whispered teasingly, sending a shiver down Emily's spine. The movement started again, the kissing started again, and suddenly Emily found herself being pushed up against most shelves. For only a split second, she got to enjoy the feeling of smooth hands on her own skin as JJ finished 

undoing the buttons of her shirt. That was until a cloud of dust from up above sprayed down on them, followed by something substantially harder, that smacked her on the head on the way down.

''Oww! What the hell was that?''

The brunette squeaked as she coughed and spluttered, wafting the dust in the air as she looked up. JJ however, was more worried about her head, gingerly touching the developing lump with furrowed eyebrows.

''I don't know, baby are you okay? You really got conked on the head there.''

Emily frowned slightly, looking like an upset puppy.

''I did?''

''Yeah, there's a lump and everything…''

JJ stopped abruptly as Emily sneezed yet again, and made the definitive decision that this was definitely a poor effort.

''Em, let's just quit while we're both still alive and save it until later.''

''No, I refuse to give up!''

JJ smiled passively, thinking the look of pure determination on her girlfriends face was kind of sweet. And it had been Emily that had needed to be talked into this little adventure in the first place.

''This is an awful amount of trouble for getting laid, Emily. You can't stop sneezing…''

On cue, Emily sneezed.

''You've been hit on the head and there's dust everywhere. Plus, we've got about 15 minutes left on our lunch.''

Emily gave a crooked smirk, and JJ knew that this effort was definitely not being abandoned.

''Doesn't matter, it's worth it!''

15 minutes, a few scrapes and bruises, countless sneezes and coughs later and covered in dust, the pair finally made it out of the dusty closet. It was definitely worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Camping issues and panic attacks.**

''I'm bored.''

''Me too.''

''I can't believe they told us to sit here and behave.''

Emily and Garcia sat side by side on an old tree log, looking glum as they leant forward slightly, faces cupped in their hands that were propped up by elbows on knees. Each had a camping bag next to them, kitted out in hiking boots and all the attire to match, including the coats.

''We so weren't getting in the way.''

Garcia huffed indignantly, making Emily grunt in agreement. They continued to watch JJ and Morgan peacefully negotiate the four-man tent, pegging it down and securing the guide ropes. Long ago, they had both been banished to sit far away, after the two respective others had got mad at their efforts to help put the tent up.

''Just because we've never been camping before. They think they know it all.''

Emily grumbled, not used to being dismissed to watch. She would never admit that in hindsight, she probably had been hindering rather than helping. But how the hell was she to know how a fricking tent went up? Just because she had spent a ridiculous amount of time in the French mountains, didn't mean she had been camping.

''So not getting laid.''

''Definitely not getting laid.''

Hours later, after they had settled into their spot and had dinner, the four friends had laughed over campfire, sharing stories making hot marshmallows and drinking a few beers. After it started getting late and cold, they decided to hit the sack. The tent they were sharing was big, with two sleeping compartments on opposite ends, a large and stand up area separating them too.

''Jennifer, what're you doing?''

''If I have to explain that to you at this point, something is very wrong!''

''Oh no. No, no, no!''

''What?''

''Don't you 'what' me, you don't deserve to get lucky tonight.''

JJ stopped her advances of kissing long Emily's neck, drawing her head back to give the brunette a confused look.

''Huh? What did I do?''

''You got all bossy and sent me away!''

JJ bit down on her lip, trying desperately not to laugh at the childlike sulky face Emily was pulling. She was pretty sure that inside her sleeping bag, her girlfriend was crossing her arms too. It was incredibly cute.

''Honey, you were kinda in the way.''

Emily huffed again, looking away at a corner of the tent. JJ smirked, resuming her kisses and slinking her hand to the other side of Emily's face to pull her around gently. Resolve instantly faded because they fell into a languid kiss quickly. JJ shuffled closer, letting her hand wonder down, slipping underneath the sleeping bag.

''JJ…we can't.''

Emily whispered, feeling fingers skirting underneath the sweater she was wearing. Her objection was weak, and she tilted her head to let JJ kiss her neck again.

''Why not?''

''We're not exactly alone, are we?''

She pointed out in a whisper. Then she bit down as that hand found its way to her breasts.

''Well I guess we'll hafta be really quiet then, won't we?''

Emily accepted another deep and languid kiss, shifting closer to JJ. How she let herself get into these ridiculous situations, she had no idea. To say the least, sex with JJ tended never to be boring.

''Em, baby you need to unzip the bag a little bit…''

JJ mumbled against her mouth, wiggling her hand to indicate that it wasn't going anywhere further south any time soon. Emily moved to the side of the sleeping bag and pulled on the zip. Nothing happened. She tugged again. Nothing happened.

''Crap…I'm stuck.''

''What?''

''I'm stuck, JJ.''

Once again, Emily tugged on the zip, but it didn't move. Suddenly, she felt like she was in a cocoon or something. She couldn't move, her arms and legs were sufficiently pinned by the bag. She didn't like that feeling all too well.

''Okay…erm…just stay calm.''

JJ said unsurely, popping herself up a little as she attempted to work on the zipper. She could see Emily's stress levels getting a little higher. She had to admit, sleeping bags these days were somewhat snug. It made a lot of people nervous. It wasn't as though Emily was opposed to small spaces, or being tied up…but this was a little different. And she couldn't move more than a couple of inches. JJ knew she really wasn't a fan of not being able to move.

''Stay calm? Who the hell invented these suffocating death contraptions anyway? How the hell do they expect you to breathe in these things? Death bags, they're just death bags is what they are. Designed to subdue you when something comes along to steal your soul or crawl on your face or both…''

''Em…Em its open. Its okay, its okay.''

Grabbing Emily's face, JJ locked her into a reassuring stare so that she could calm down. Emily shrugged herself half out of the bag, taking in a few deep breaths to steady herself.

''Are you okay?''

''Oh, yeah. Had a tiny little moment of blind terror there…but what's a little panic attack in front of your girlfriend to get her in the mood, huh?''

JJ smiled, hearing the irritated tone in Emily's voice. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on her forehead.

''So next time we go camping, we'll bring blankets, how's that?''

''Better.''

''And this?''

JJ placed a slow kiss on Emily's lips.

''Good.''

JJ deepened the kiss, determined on taking Emily's mind off of the little incident, and started to let her hand wonder again.

''And this?''

''You better not stop!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Separation, big ass trees and parental humiliation.**

''I can't believe you have to stay in here.''

''Its fine, JJ.''

''I mean, for my sisters' hound dog boyfriends, fine. But it's not like you can get me pregnant, is it? And damnit, even if you could, I'm 30 years old for crying out loud!''

''Its not so bad.''

''Not so bad? How is you being condemned to the guesthouse not so bad?''

Emily grinned, moving from the side of the bed where she had put her bag, over to where JJ had been pacing. Catching the blonde, she wrapped her arms around her, pulling them close as a hand moved up to tuck some blonde hair behind her ear.

''I would hardly call it being condemned, honey. Look, if you're parents want me to stay in the guesthouse then I'll stay in the guesthouse. I don't mind.''

JJ huffed lightly, looking petulant and sulky as she focused on playing with the necklace Emily was wearing.

''I do.''

She grumbled, making Emily smile before leaning in and initiating a slow and soft kiss.

''Feel better?''

''No! I'd feel better if you were allowed in the house with me, in my room, like the couple we are.''

''I'd prefer that too JJ, but I guess until I've proven myself worthy of you, it isn't going to happen.''

''Until my sisters got married, they weren't allowed to stay inside together. How is that gunna work for us?''

Emily saw JJ's point.

''Oh. Well, honey it's only for a few days. And we're together most of the time, we'll be okay. I just, I really want to make a good impression on your parents, okay?''

JJ smiled, stroking down the side of her girlfriends face.

''You already have, Em. This is just…part of the Jareau non-fun, is all. But…''

Emily knew that mischievous spark in baby blue eyes.

''But what?''

She asked suspiciously. JJ was thinking up one of her plans again. One of those plans that was bound to be utterly ridiculous and cause a lot of fuss. JJ just grinned, leaning in to whisper in her girlfriend's ear.

A few hours later, Emily sighed as she stood outside of the main house, looking upward.

''Why the hell do I listen to her?''

She mumbled, starting to heft herself up the tree that loomed next to the house. After some strenuous climbing, she finally got to the thick branch that neared JJ's window. A crooked smirk crossed her lips as she thought about this. She felt like a teenager again. Climbing trees to window hop. It was insane. Yet still, she shimmied along the branch and then dared to reach across and grab onto the square slats to keep the leaves there. Climbing up some more, she finally neared the window. Lifting up a hand, she knocked on it quietly.

''Better not have fallen asleep Jareau.''

After a moment, the window was opened, and Emily hefted herself up so her front half was leaning on the shelf.

''I'm here to violate the Captain of the basketball team…but I guess the Captain of the soccer team works just as well!''

She received a light smack on the arm for that one.

''Shut up and get your ass in here!''

Emily pulled herself up, huffing out a breath as she did.

''It's been a long time since I climbed through someone's bedroom window. God I'm getting too old for this!''

She said lowly, negotiating her limbs as she attempted to climb in.

''Things are never boring with you, you know?''

JJ, clearly amused at having Emily getting through her bedroom window, raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

''Oh no?''

''Nope. Trouble follows you like white on rice. And I always seem to be the one that gets it.''

''Too much trouble?''

''Nah, just enough trouble. You're worth it! Now…back to the violating!''

Come morning light, both Agents were wrapped up cozily, limbs entwined. It was such a long night, and they were so comfortable, that neither of them woke to the morning stirrings of the house.

''Jennifer? Are you awake?''

Until then. The call from her Mother had come from somewhere along the hallway, and made JJ jump up quickly, throwing Emily off of her in the process.

''What the…?''

Rubbing her eyes, Emily tried to wake up and shake off the confusion at being so rudely woken up.

''_Hide_.''

''What?''

''I mean it, hide!''

Before Emily could respond, she found herself being rolled out of the bed and thumped heavily onto the floor. This was definitely not her idea of fun. But she quickly understood why JJ had done it as the bedroom door opened. As quietly as she could, the profiler tried to inch under the bed.

''Morning dear. Would you like some breakfast? We have bacon.''

JJ smiled nervously at her Mother, rubbing the back of her neck as she did. Emily had always complained how early she usually got up, but JJ knew this is where she had gotten that habit. Her parents, especially her Mother, had always been early risers.

''Sure, Mom, that sounds great. Thanks.''

''It's no problem honey. Your Dad's fetching some coffee for you.''

''Oh, no it's fine! I'll come down, he doesn't need to go to any bother.''

Just as a very panicked blonde said it, she cringed a little as her Father rounded into her room, two mugs of coffee in his hands and a smile on his face.

''No bother sweetheart.''

JJ tried to smile, this was just not going well at all.

''Would Emily like some breakfast?''

Her Mother asked sweetly.

''Erm…I don't know. I'll go and ask her.''

Her parents simply scoffed, looking at one another for a moment before giving their daughter a knowing look.

''I think she can speak for herself Jennifer. Right Emily?''

Instantly, JJ blushed bright red, realised that she was so very beyond busted that it was untrue. How she could be a grown adult and still feel like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar was totally beyond her. Holding her head in a hand, she heard Emily clear her throat lightly.

''Um…yes Ma'am.''

Emily just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole, right now.

''There's a coffee for you too. Don't hurt my daughter.''

''I don't intend to Sir.''

Looking up, JJ cleared her throat.

''How exactly did you know she was up here?''

She demanded, never having liked the feeling of being embarrassed. Again, her parents just scoffed lightly as her Mother pointed to the window.

''Please, you think we don't know why you always fought to keep this room? With the ever so convenient tree outside?''

Again, JJ blushed a deeper red.

''Oh. If you knew about it, why didn't you just take it down.''

''Because you were the only one we trusted to be responsible. You've always been the mature one out of you girls.''

Her Dad explained patiently. Right then is when JJ realised that she had never gotten away with anything. In actual fact, her parents had known about her freedom to come and go as she pleased. And all this time she thought she had been stealthy.

''You're not mad?''

''No. Besides, anyone willing to risk life and limb climbing up that tree for you must be special. We'll leave you to get dressed. Come on downstairs and I'll make you both some breakfast.''

JJ let out a breath softly as her parents left, and she just blinked for a moment, before rolling onto her front and leaning over the side, grinning widely as she looked at Emily. Emily who was lying on her back, still looking rather mortified.

''Are you positive about that whole me not being too much trouble thing?!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sneak tactics, reunions and pissed off Ambassadors. **

''What's that?''

JJ enquired chirpily, spying something on Emily's coffee table that looked suspiciously like an invitation for something. Setting her satchel down on the kitchen counter top, she pointed at it, gaining her girlfriends attention. Emily had been engrossed in the newspaper she had picked up on their way through the door.

''What?''

She wondered, a soft and confused frown creasing her forehead. JJ pointed again.

''That.''

Gazing over at the table, Emily got a distinctly alarmed look on her face before walking over hastily and swiped it before JJ even had a chance to even think about looking. Which left the blonde quirking an eyebrow, internally highly amused at her lover and leaving her brain to plot a way to see what the thing was.

''Nothing!''

The brunette squeaked nervously, trying to look innocent but only pulling off guilty. Still having a suspicious and amused eyebrow raised, JJ folded her arms across her chest. Emily did not squeak. She did not leap across her apartment like a little girl to hide pieces of paper from her.

''Sure, I completely believe you.''

The blonde replied sarcastically, starting an advance upon Emily. But the older woman kept moving back, trying to seem casual about it. But her movements were awkward and panicked, making JJ all the more interested. And of course, all the more thrilled at being the predatory one.

''Junk mail.''

''Ah ha!''

Quickly, Emily hid the paper behind her back, helplessly watching as JJ came right up to stand in front of her. She had nowhere else to go.

''C'mon, what's the big deal?''

JJ teased seductively, smirking as she saw the slight shiver run through Emily's body. She liked having her at her mercy like this. Liked turning the tables, and making Emily be the prey instead of the predator. And whether or not she found out what Emily was hiding, JJ knew that it was just going to be one of those evenings that she made Emily succumb to anything she wanted her to. One way or another, she would be getting her way tonight.

''It's really not all that interesting.''

Emily gulped, seeing that familiar look in JJ's eyes and knowing her fate.

''Then show me.''

''No!''

Still, she couldn't give up too easily. And her objection was more of a challenge, than anything else. And to her surprise, JJ just shrugged casually.

''Okay.''

Gazing at her wearily, Emily didn't know whether to believe she had given in or not.

''Okay?''

''Yeah, if you don't wanna show me and say it isn't important, that's okay.''

''Really?''

JJ smiled that sweet, glowing smile, instantly disarming Emily as she did.

''Emily, I was just joking around! What do you want for dinner?''

Emily sighed with relief. It wasn't that she was hiding anything. Or at least, nothing important. But she just knew if JJ saw the invitation in her hand, she would never hear the end of it. So she was happy to just let the matter go.

''Thai?''

''Ooooh, you read my mind!''

JJ smiled before leaning forward, coaxing Emily into a slow, languid kiss. Such were the power of JJ's kisses, that had Emily so relaxed, that she didn't even notice where JJ's hands were moving until it was far too late. The blonde managed to snag the card out of her hands, and jumped back triumphantly.

''Ah ha! I knew it!''

She cried happily, wiggling the invitation in the air. She only received the cutest of scowls from Emily as she folded her arms grumpily. Like a scolded puppy.

''That was just plain sneaky, Jennifer.''

''Thank you! Are you going to this?''

The blonde asked, reading the flashy invitation and not at all bothered that Emily was trying to pout at her. The brunette scoffed.

''My high school reunion? No!''

''Why?''

''Never have, never will. ''

JJ looked up again, a little surprised.

''You've never been to a reunion before?''

''Is that strange?''

''Kinda!''

''You went to yours?''

Emily didn't see what the big deal was. Why did everyone get so excited about reunions? Who really wanted to go back every 5 years to relive the hell you went through and talk to the people you never really liked, never liked you or just plain couldn't remember?

''I've been to one, yeah. How come you don't go?''

JJ wondered seriously, seeing the extreme reluctance in Emily's eyes and wanting to find out why.

''I hated high school, JJ. It sucked.''

''It was high school baby, it sucked for us all.''

She pointed out with a kind smile. It really had. Emily had had the distinct pleasure of going to a private school. Or maybe it wasn't a pleasure at all. But it certainly wasn't a tiny little small town school where you were lumbered along. Where you were pushed into a team sport to be viewed as any sort of worthy like she had been. Still, it had been school. Everyone hated it. But like it or not, everyone learnt a lot about themselves there too.

''Plus I was in and out of there like a damn yoyo, with my Mother and her job. It's not like anyone would remember me.''

JJ wiggled the invitation in the air again, a wicked smile gracing her beautiful features.

''Beg to differ!''

''Well, even if they do I'm not going.''

With what she considered to be the final word on the subject, Emily moved around her girlfriend to walk into the kitchen, where she routed for a takeout menu. Luckily enough, JJ seemed to let the matter slide. Instead, they just opened some wine and chatted idly for a little while, until the food had arrived. After dishing out, the couple had turned on the TV and chose something at random to watch. After the food had been eaten though, and half of the wine had gone, the TV hadn't held its appeal. Unsurprisingly, they had ended up ignoring the show so that they could start making out. A 

make out session that had already lasted some time, and had left JJ straddling Emily after she had laid her down on the couch.

''So about this reunion thing…''

JJ mumbled into Emily's mouth, making the woman beneath her groan.

''Oh god, JJ, not now!''

The whine in Emily's voice made JJ chuckle as she sat up a little, enough to see her girlfriends face. She did however, leave her hands remaining in the position they had been in for the last few minutes. Which happened to be up Emily's shirt.

''Horny much?''

She teased.

''You're sitting on top of me with your hands up my shirt, of course I'm horny!''

''You should go, Em.''

This time, JJ was more serious, though her expression was kind and tone comforting.

''Why?''

''Cos I can tell you want to.''

And she could. JJ knew her lover a lot better than Emily thought she did. The trick was not to let her know just how well. To let Emily think that she had the upper hand at being the most mysterious, and JJ could pull out her insightful wisdom when needed. Like now. Something in Emily wanted to go to this reunion. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

''No, really I don't. What I _do _want is for you to stop talking and do something entirely different with your mouth.''

Emily practically ordered and begged all at the same time. She was too turned on to have this conversation right now. JJ had been working her up all night, and now she was ready to explode.

''I will, in a minute!''

Emily groaned again.

''What, you worried you'll run into an ex or two?''

JJ said playfully, scratching Emily's skin a little as she did. But the brunette looked at her quite seriously and nodded once.

''Yes, actually.''

JJ stopped laughing instantly.

''Really?''

''As shocking as this notion is to you, but I did have a love life before I met you Jennifer!''

The older woman pointed out, not showing her amusement about JJ's expression as she thought about that. The blonde certainly wasn't bothered about her history, but she still liked to be 

egotistical and think that she was the be all and end all of her love life. Emily tended to think that she was, there was no one out there quite like this woman.

''Still…''

''Not so sure about me going to this thing now, are ya?''

She quipped, delighted to get her own back. Only to have JJ pull out that glowing smile that had tricked her earlier.

''Well you have a brilliant, gorgeous, caring girlfriend to take with you and show off!''

''Really? You'd go with me?''

The question made JJ grunt triumphantly.

''See! You _do _want to go! Admit it.''

''Will you resume other activities if I do?''

That distinctly seductive look came swimming back into JJ's eyes, making Emily quiver.

''Honey, I will do _anything you want_ if you do!''

''I want to go!''

Came a response so immediate that it made JJ laugh as she leant down again and resumed her kisses.

''See, wasn't so hard, was it?''

Emily just huffed slightly, though didn't object to more kissing and certainly didn't stop those hands from roaming higher up her body as her own hands moved to cup a deliciously perfect ass.

''Whatever. How come you always use sexual favours against me, anyway?''

JJ just laughed.

''Because they always work!''

The night of the reunion had been a good one. And surprisingly, Emily had had a great time. Although she suspected it had had a lot to do with the gorgeous blonde on her arm. One that many had tried to hit on, only to be made aware of exactly who she was with. It had also been amusing seeing JJ get a little territorial with a couple of guys over her. But when all was said and done, the night had gone without a hitch and fun had been had. At the reunion and at home.

Now, a piercing shrill sound interrupted Emily's well-earned slumber. Realising that it was her phone, she made an effort to at least try and answer it. Grabbing it off the nightstand blindly, she flicked it open, feeling the warm body covering half of her own snuggle up happily. She liked having JJ's head rest on her shoulder when she slept.

''Prentiss…Mother?''

After maybe a two second, Emily's put the phone back on the nightstand, but didn't switch it off. She could hear the faint sounds of her Mother's voice, yelling down the line. Smirking a little, she just turning into JJ more, wrapping her arms around her and pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

''What's going on?''

''You know how I always seem to get in Jennifer Jareau made trouble?''

JJ cringed.

''Yeah…''

''My Mother just found out I took you to the reunion last night. She's not impressed! You are _such_ a bad influence on me!''


End file.
